This invention relates to the preparation of modified polymers containing tertiary amide units, in which the amide function is converted to a reactive amide chloride.
The reaction of tertiary amides with reactive acid chloride to obtain amide chlorides, and some of the products which can be prepared from the amide chlorides are described in articles by Eilingsfeld et al in Angew. Chem. 72, 836 (1960), and Chemische Ber. 96, 2671 (1963). The modification of polymeric substances containing tertiary amide groups has not been described.
Polymers containing tertiary amide groups are extremely unreactive at the tertiary amide site. By the use of this invention, these unreactive polymers can be converted into modified polymers which, as reactive intermediates, can be readily converted into various new polymeric substances.